


The sea

by Alannada



Category: Witch World - Andre Norton
Genre: Cold, Gen, Meditation, bc you know Hilarion was a misbehaving student, it's more like a punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Young Hilarion meditates about nature of the sea and knowledge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request from denatka.tumblr.com - "Hilarion/ pre-Adept War /non-ship/ ha!"  
> A part of my "giving away fics" event on tumblr.

_The sea has no borders. Well, it has shores, but you need to watch it just for a day to realize shores cannot really stop the water. They're just there because the water doesn;t go forther and are always changing._

_Knowledge is like a sea - it has no borders too. And its shores could be widened. Power is the same with knowledge._

A young man sitting on an edge of a cliff was looking at the sea, meditating. Salty breeze was playing with his dark hair, throwing long strands of it across his face, but he didn't move to push them aside. It was cold, for the winter was approaching fast the lands around the Citadel, but the youth was sitting cross-legged on cold rocks clad only in his pants, His hands, resting on his lap, were bound with a thick rope. His body was shivering every time a breeze came, but he was otherwise motionless, as if he couldn't feel cold.

_The sea is deep and one couldn't see its bottom - just like knowledge. One could dive in the flow of wisdom, try to absorb as much as they could and still don't embrace the whole understanding of nature. But one still could do it. One definetely should do it. One cannot achive perfection or something next to it without working hard every day._

_The sea sings, calls those who want to hear its song. Waves crashing at the foot of the cliff filling the air with music of water and stone._

A cold wind made his body shiver again.

_The music of the sea is one of those ever-changing tunes of nautre, which practically never stop. This sound can lull, make the listener take a step forward and lean in, listening, take the fatal step in the air and fall into the water to find death. Knowledge is just like the sea - one can dive too deep, one can drink too much of it. One can start learning things which should be forgotten._

_One can use the knowledge - and the sea - to do wrong. One can cause a storm and destroy those who are diving in the waters or living on the shores. One can be mindful that those people can not be strong enough to endure that kind of power. The one who can control even a small bay, a portion of knowledge, should use it carefully, thinking before acting, but not hesitating to take action in time of need. One must remember to use their power over the sea - and knowledge - only when there is no other way. One must master discipline over their own being because the sea - and power - never forgives mistakes. The one who breaks rules drowns._

The young man opened his eyes and turned his head to look at a man standing behind him.  
"I think I understand," he said quietly.

"So what do you want to tell me, Hilarion?" asked the man, hiding his hands in his sleeves to keep his fingers warm. A soft breeze brushed over the top of the cliff.

"I am sorry, teacher. I'll not use telekinesis to lift apples from a tray when I can reach and take them with my hand. Can you untie me now? And give me back my mantle?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owe Hilarion or anything within Witch World.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
